lawandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Walter Grimes
Walter Grimes is a double murderer and serial assailant who was framed by Detective Kenny Daniels for a murder he didn't commit, in order to get justice for one of Grimes' actual victims. Background As a teenager, Grimes racked up a juvenile record for schoolyard assault, menacing, auto stripping, and possession of stolen property, but the justice system kept letting him loose. In 1979, Grimes was arrested by Detective Kenny Daniels, then a beat cop, for robbing a liquor store at gunpoint. When the store owner was brought in to identify Grimes, he insisted that the robber was Latino and the case was eventually dropped. In 1983, Grimes murdered a 16-year-old girl named Julie Sayer, who rejected his romantic advances. Daniels investigated him after witnesses placed him with Sayer on the morning she was killed. Grimes continually berated Daniels and even attempted to punch him, but Daniels dodged and beat him in retaliation. Afterwards, Grimes confessed to slitting Sayer's throat and even told Daniels the knife was in a storm drain. The arrest was, however, voided after Daniels' lieutenant saw Grimes' injuries. Unbeknownst to Grimes, Daniels recovered the knife himself and planned to use it to frame him for another murder. When another girl named Leanne Testa was stabbed to death, Daniels carried out his plan, since both Leanne and Julie were stabbed with the same type of knife and had the same blood type. Daniels called in an anonymous tip that Grimes was the murderer and pretended to find the knife in Grimes' closet to frame him. As a result of his actions, Grimes was sent to trial. Because his lawyer was a young legal aid attorney trying his third case overall, Grimes was wrongfully convicted of second-degree murder a year later and sentenced to 25 years to life in prison. In 2003, twenty years into his sentence, Grimes, with the help of Rodney Fallon and the New York Exoneration Project, managed to get a court order to have DNA testing done on the knife, and it found that the blood did not match Leanne's. As a result, he was exonerated and released from prison. Vendetta Three months after his release from prison, Grimes goes to a bar, where he gets into a confrontation with a man named Brendan Donner, who had recently become extremely infamous for catching a foul ball during a baseball game, which cost the New York Yankees the National League Championship Series. Having had enough of the harassment he had been enduring, Donner tries to attack him; Grimes, acting on instincts he developed during his time in prison, bashes his head in with a liquor bottle, killing him. When the bar owner, James Rooney, tries to stop the fight by tackling him, Grimes punches him in the eye and then fled. When Detectives Briscoe and Green interrogate Fallon about his whereabouts, Fallon secretly tips Grimes off about their suspicions, giving him ample time to flee his residence and seek shelter at a hotel. Briscoe and Green soon realize this and force Fallon to persuade Grimes to turn himself in, but Grimes ties Fallon up, leaves him in a closet, and flees with his wallet. Briscoe and Green track Grimes down at a bus station, where he planned to go to Canada to escape prosecution. Upon being confronted, Grimes takes a woman hostage and threatens to snap her neck, shouting that he will not go back to prison and that he will die before going back there. Green comes up from behind and holds Grimes at gunpoint, forcing him to release the hostage and surrender. As Green arrests him, Grimes continues to say that he cannot go back to prison. Later, Fallon decides to represent him and argues that his time in prison changed his morality and way of thinking, thus Donner's killing was not done with criminal intent. At Fallon's request, Grimes is interviewed by Dr. Elizabeth Olivet. He first rants about his wrongful conviction and asserts that the police framed him for Leanne Testa's murder, since he had a rock-solid alibi. He then explains the circumstances behind his confrontation with Donner and why he acted the way he did. During the investigation into Grimes' past, Green learns about what Daniels did and Grimes' connection with the Julie Sayer case. As a result, he is charged with second-degree murder and remanded. During the trial, Daniels testifies as EADA McCoy's star witness. Though Fallon tries to discredit him during cross-examination, Daniels holds his ground. Grimes then takes the stand and testifies that Daniels has a longstanding vendetta against him and will do anything to frame him. During cross-examination, McCoy goads Grimes into denying that he murdered anyone, allowing him to mention Donner's killing to discredit him. Despite Fallon's protests that Donner's killing would poison the minds of the jury, Judge Antonia Mellon allows it. As a result, Grimes decides to take a plea bargain. He pleads guilty to second-degree murder in relation to Julie Sayer's death and is sentenced to 25 years to life in prison, with credit given for the twenty years he already served for Leanne Testa's death. In addition, he pleads guilty to first-degree manslaughter and is sentenced to seven-and-a-half to fifteen years, to be served consecutively with the original sentence. Known Victims *Unknown dates in 1983: **Julie Sayer **Officer Kenny Daniels *2004: **February 17-18: The bar assaults: ***Brendan Donner ***James Rooney **February 18: ***Rodney Fallon ***Unnamed woman Category:L&O Characters Category:Males Category:Murderers Category:Serial Assailants Category:Characters Based on Real People